Rem's story
by Hoshiko13
Summary: Rem and her brother are humans, until the discover a cursed Notebook. What will happen to them? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The move

Rem's story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note. If I did Rem would have killed light. Misa would have gotten over it. Rebre would have been in the series. And Ryuk . . . Would eat apples.

Claimer: I ACTUALLY own Rebre. I also own Sarama.

Summary: How did Rem become a shinigami? Can shinigami have siblings? Am I annoying you with my pre-story questions? You will get the answers to these and many more, all you have to do is read (And review!)

Chapter one Rem.

Rem sighed and looked out the window. The long move was boring, and Rebre's ADD was acting up. She glanced over at her brother to check on him and, sure enough, he had his game boy out and was just staring at it. 'How can he do that?' Rem thought to herself. 'All he's doing is looking at a blank screen. What was interesting about that?' Rem returned her attention back out the window. They would arrive soon and finally reach the new house.

She ran a hand through her blond hair. Somehow it was tinted blue. It was a natural affect and she thought it looked ugly. Of course she thought she looked ugly no matter how she really looked. Actually she was quite beautiful. 'Finally,' Rem thought as the large house came into view. 'After all this we can finally be settled.' Their parents had just gotten a divorce and they had moved several times in the past few months. "This is the last one." Her mom had said. 'And I'm. . .' The young girl searched for the most least likely thing. 'A shinigami. A death god.' That was the one thing she knew she could never be. Sadly, she was wrong. VERY wrong.

But that must be saved for later. Rem stepped out of the car and stretched, having been cooped up in the car for four hours. Rebre was. . . Sitting there. Motionless. Staring at the game boy. Rem sighed and pulled him out of the car. He landed on the ground and glared up at his twin sister. "What was that for?!" Rem just looked at him and rolled her eyes "Your ADD was making you sit still. . . Has been for the past two hours." Rebre kept glaring. "Well why move me?! Next time leave me alone till we get there!" Rem grabbed his head and turned it left slightly so he could see the large house. He replied with a small "Oh."

Then he got up and started running for the house, happy to be able to mattress surf on the set of stairs inside. Rem walked slowly after him, already worried for her brother. Sure, he was older by about ten minutes but he acted like he was eight sometimes. She loved her brother and would freak if anything happened to him. She thought she heard a chuckle and looked up to the sky, where the sound was from. She only saw wide blue sky's and a couple spread out clouds.

After a few seconds she walked inside, ignoring the laughter when it came again. She was defiantly needing a nap. Luckily, there stuff was already in. She walked up to her room and climbed up onto her bunk. Her brother was on the bottom one, already sleeping. She pulled her blankets tightly around her and curled up, sighing. Their new home was in the middle of no where. . . She prayed for something to make sure it wasn't TOO boring. She set her head back and fell asleep quickly, dreaming about something that looked like a person made of bones.

(AN: Yeah I know. . . She shouldn't be able to hear the Shinigami. But as this is fiction I am bending the rules with my author powers.)


	2. Chapter 2: Death by boredom

Chapter 2: Death by boredom

Rem woke up the next morning, much earlier then her brother. She immediately pulled out a sheet of paper and started drawling the thing she had seen in her dream. It was a tall figure, skeletal and it seemed to have the same hair, except the blue tint was darker. The figure also seemed to be holding a notebook that said "Dea" That was all she could see of it. She smiled to herself and pined it on the wall.

The she stepped out side and started to just wander, always keeping insight of the house. She could have sworn she heard the chuckle again and was just about to say something when her brother came out of the house. He smiled at her, back to acting like an 8 year old, she supposed. "I saw your drawling. . . I dreamed about something like that 'xcept the colors were inverted. Rem stared at her little brother for a long moment before she heard the chuckle again.

She opened her mouth to talk, but, her brother beat her to it. "Where the heck is that laughing coming from?" Rem glanced around, now a bit worried. "Come on. . . Let's go back inside." She grabbed her brothers hand and dragged him inside all the while him complaining. "Hey! Just because we hear weird laughing we can still play outside!" Her brother was a real genius all right. She looked skyward and muttered to herself. "Who are you?" Then she shook her head and started playing her brothers new made-up game. Something like a cross between hide-and-seek and ring around the rosy. You had to hide, and if someone found you, you would dance around in a circle and chant the phrase twenty times instead of counting.

The next day, when Rem finally agreed to go outside with her brother, they would find out who kept laughing.

(AN Cliffy time!)


	3. Chapter 3: The note

Chapter 3: The note.

Rem let Rebre drag her outside. She honestly wondered why she was letting him bring her outside, when she was still worried about that laughter. Her brother seemed to be dragging her to a certain spot, one that she hadn't seen before. He actually brought her over to a small circle of trees, which was a bit far from the house. Rem, not being one to keep quite, put her feet down. "Alright, were are you bringing me? I won't go a step further till you tell me." Her brother sighed dramatically.

"Just in the trees. There's a clearing and it looks so cool!" Rem rolled her eyes, but followed her brother into the clearing of trees. After about three layers of trees they came to a clearing where there was a large blanket clumsily set over some poles that had been stuck in the ground. Rem looked around and grinned to herself. "Someone's been busy. . ." Rebre dragged her under the tent, which was surprisingly dark, and pulled out a flashlight. Turning it on he illuminated his face, making it look quite a bit evil.

"You must tell no one of this. If you do I will be forced to tie you to the ladder on the bunk bed." Rem rolled her eyes again, knowing she could stop her brother if she wanted to. Rebre continued to yammer on about the tent he made. Rem, on the other hand, tuned out her brother and listened to the other sounds. Birds chirping, a thud from something falling, squirrels chattering. Rem stopped and went back. Something falling? Rebre had heard it too and was squirming to get out of the tent.

Rem helped and soon they were both looking around to see what had fallen. Rem spotted it first and grabbed Rebre's arm. "Hey. . . Over there." Once they reached it they found it was a note book. The words 'Death note' were written on the top. Rebre glanced up at Rem, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I call it!" He reached down to grab it and Rem, having had one single thought, grabbed it at the exact same time as he did. The words. . . The only letters she could see from her dream was Dea. Did that mean in her dream the being was holding one of these? Rebre growled. "Hey! I called it! One of these was in my dream so it's mine!" Rem glanced at him, the shock clear on her face.

"That was in my dream too. . . Let's just share it." Rebre rolled his eyes and opened the book. "Okay fine. You read the instructions and I'll go back to my tent." Rebre stood up and ran off. Rem just sighed and read the first instruction. She read it quietly to herself, unbelieving. The rule was "The human who's name is written is this note shall die." She laughed to herself, knowing that it was most likely false. So she pulled out a pen and started writing in the note book. This would be her new diary. The first thing she wrote was. 'We finally reached the last place in the move. My mom, Violet, says this is the last move.' As she wrote this, a picture of her mom, tall with shiny black hair and bright blue eyes popped into her head. She sighed and closed the book.

The chuckling came again, louder, as if the person laughing was coming closer. She walked into the house and opened the door slowly. She could smell what they were going to have for lunch too. She walked through the kitchen and looked all around the lower house. Were was her mom? She opened her moms bedroom door and screamed. Her mom was laying down, dead on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4: Sarama

Disclaimer: If I owned death note I would make a great ghost movie.

Chapter 4: Sarama

Rem couldn't stop screaming. After what seemed like hours she felt a hand clap over her mouth. She struggled to get away. Maybe her mom had been murdered. Maybe the one who did it was standing behind her. She was about to kick when a very familiar voice rang in her ear. "Rem, cam down! What happened?! Is mom. . ." Her brother trailed off in disbelief. Rem shook her head and pulled her brother out of the room. How, how had her mom died?

She couldn't think, she just dragged her now sobbing brother out of the house, incase her mom had been murdered. She dragged Rebre to the little tent and pushed him in. Once there she joined him in sobbing, the realization of what happened now getting to her. After they had calmed down she sighed and looked at her brother. "Rebre. . . We need to go back and call the police okay?" Her brother was looking above her, eyes wide and full of fear.

Rem grabbed his arm and shook him slightly. "Are you okay? What is it?" Rebre did nothing but stare. Finally she turned to look at whatever her brother was staring at and bit back a scream. There was a large creature smiling down at her. It was tall. Taller then both of them. The think looked like it was made of bones with a large piece of cloth sewn clumsily into an outfit. It also appeared to be holding a copy of the notebook she and her brother had found. It laughed seeing as she had finally noticed it and shook it's head. "Hello children. I am Sarama. Now tell me which one of you touched the note she is clutching first?"

Rem was the first to clear her head. "We. . .We both touched it at the same time. What are you?" Sarama grinned wider. "Wow. . . First ones to answer my question first. Well Rem I am a shinigami. Since you both touched my death note you can both see me although, no one else can. Now, I have one more question. Who did you kill? I saw you writing but it is nearly impossible to see from the shinigami realm." Rem looked at her brother, who still seemed to be in shock and then back at Sarama.

"I. . . I didn't kill anyone. I was using it as a diary." Then one single thought rang in her head. She had written her moms name in the book. Quickly she opened it and read the next few rules. Picture there face and write the name. . . She dropped the book in disbelief as Rebre looked at it, horrified. Sarama picked up the note book and scanned the text before handing it back. "You killed your own mom huh? Next time read the rules before you do something.

Rem was about to throw the book at the large creature but her brother interrupted. "Hey. . . Do you smell something funny?" Rem blinked and raised her head. Sniffing the air she could just smell something. It smelled like burned toast. Rem dropped the book and ran out of the clearing, knowing what it was but praying it wasn't. The house. The house was burning. Whatever their mom had been making for lunch had caught fire and now the house was burning.

She heard her brother gasp and Sarama sigh. "Wow. . . You two don't have any luck do you?" Rem cursed loudly and looked down the road. The house was at least a mile away from the town. Rebre glanced at her. "You shouldn't cuss sis. . ." Rem held back the scream she had and looked at the ground. "Well. . . We have a mile to walk. We need to get to town and tell the police what happened." Rebre walked over to her and peered at her by looking under her hair at face. "Sis. . . I'm scared." Rem just hugged him. "I am too. . . I am too."


	5. Chapter 5: On the road

Disclaimer: If I owned death note I would send Sarama after you. The only two I own is Sarama and Rebre. Got it?

Chapter 5: On the road.

Rem lead the way to town, probably the only one there who knew how to get there. Something was bugging her about Sarama. Not the fact that he. . .she. . .whatever it was, was a shinigami, but something she had said. Then it hit her. "Hey Sarama. . . How did you know my name?" The shinigami looked up at her. "Hmm how to explain? Well, shinigami have eyes that allow them to see humans names. There life spans as well. Is this making any sense to you?" Rem nodded. She had one more question, but didn't know how to ask without it sounding rude. Finally she just went with being blunt.

"Uhh. . . Sarama, what are you?" Sarama laughed at the girl. "A shinigami, of course. But that's not what you meant is it? You are too observant to ask the obvious." Rem squirmed a bit. Then she sighed and tried again. "I meant like. . . What gender are you? I honestly can't tell." Sarama rolled her eyes. "No one has been able to. If you must know, I am a female." Rem nodded. 'And,' She thought. 'Rebre will say something in 3, 2, 1,'

As if he could read her mind, her brother spoke up. "You mean I'm stuck with a bunch of girls? Aww come on!" Rem laughed to herself. Her brother always seemed to be able to lighten the mood. "I mean really," He continued. "Girls are weaklings!" And Rem did what she always did. She turned to her brother and punched him on the arm. "Ow! Rem what was that for?" She was about to reply but Sarama beat her to it. "Not so weak is she?" Rebre glared, stuck out his tongue, and stared off into space. Sarama leaned down to Rem and whispered. "Are you two always like this?" The young girl thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope. Normally we argue more before he gives up."

The shinigami chuckled at that. "This might actually be amusing then." Rem glanced over her shoulder at the shinigami. "Hey. . . If I can ask, what did you mean when you said you could see peoples life spans?" She had a feeling of what it was, but preferred to verify. Sarama seemed to grin, it was a bit hard for the young girl to tell, and said. "It means I can look at you and know exactly how long you have to live. I may not be able to tell you, but I still know. I can tell your brothers too."

The shinigami chuckled again, but this time it seemed to be a cold kind. It gave Rem a bad case of the chills, and she began to wish she had a jacket. Even though it was still a bit warm, fall was coming soon. She began to wonder they would say when they arrived. Walking up and saying 'I found a notebook and killed my mom with it on accident' would do no good. Then she remembered a rule. If the cause of death it not specified, the person who's name was written down will die of a heart attack.

She let her mind linger on this a moment more. Okay, so their mom died due to a stress related heart attack. That was buyable. Now what about the house? Mom was making lunch and the kids, being bored from being cooped up so long went out to play. Their mom had died and the house caught on fire. Better and more believable then saying she had killed her mom with a notebook. Rem was just about to worry about where they were going to go, when she felt Sarama's hand on her shoulder. "Hey kid. . . Looks like were here." Rem looked up and, seeing the town, nodded and dragged her brother back to reality. After explaining to him where they were, they started to walk to the police station, hoping they story wouldn't sound to fake.

(AN: And here we go. Now, unless you want my sudden burst of inspiration to run out please review. Review and you get a pet T-rex!)

(AN2: Okay. . . due to my only reviewers telling my to space it out I did my best. Sorry about clumping it tgether.)


	6. Chapter 6: Now what?

Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten it in your head that I do NOT own death note, your more of an airhead then Misa. (No offence to the Misa fans. I don't dislike her, I just hate light. For you light fans. . . Well Light deserves to get beat with a frying pan.)

Chapter 6: Now what?

Rem walked into the police office and tried her best to look scared. After all that had happened, it really wasn't to hard. She walked up to the front desk and looked up at the officer. He glanced down at her. "Can I help you. . .?" She nodded. "Our house is on fire! Our mom was inside and. . . And. . ." She trailed off and wiped a few tears away from her eyes. She could cry later.

The police officer frowned. "And were do you live? None of the houses in this town are on fire, or we would have heard about it by now." Rem paused. He didn't believe her! Then she started to say her address, trying her best to remember it. Before she could, Rebre spoke up.

"Our house is the big one about a mile out of town. It's probably ashes by now since we had to walk all this way." The officer looked at him. Rem smiled to herself. Her brother may be a bit immature at times, but when he got serious, he actually could be seen as her older brother. Sarama glanced down at him. "Hey. . .Was he even paying attention?"

Rem was about to say, "Yeah he was." but stopped. The police couldn't see Sarama. If they could they'd be shooting. So she nodded just slightly. Sarama seemed to understand this and fell silent. Rem focused her attention back to the police officer, who seemed to be interrogating Rebre. "Now, how did the fire get started?" Her brother shrugged. He didn't know.

The police office sighed and gave up. "Alright. . . We'll send some people out there." Rebre nodded and went over to the chairs and sat down. He seemed to be very tired, suddenly. Rem walked over and sat next to him. He looked up at her, fear clear in his eyes, and spoke softly. "Rem. . . There going to make us go live with dad aren't they?"

Rem knew why her brother was so worried. The reason their parents had gotten a divorce was because their dad spent most of his time drunk, or getting money to by alcohol to get drunk. Rem hugged her brother and sighed quietly. "I won't let that happen." She knew there was only one way to keep it from happening, but she would have to use it. Sarama rolled her eyes at the two. "So, what are you guys going to do now?"

(AN: Review! Or the writers block will eat me alive!)


	7. Chapter 7: Wait? We go where?

Disclaimer: If I owned death note, would I really get messed with at school? Or at all?

Chapter 7: Wait? We go where?

Rem paced the floor. She knew there was only one way to get out of going with her dad. She glanced at her brother, who was sitting on the bed, hugging his knees. Sarama was floating around, examining pretty much everything, and she was wondering how she was going to do it.

It couldn't be a heart attack. The autopsy they had done on her mom had shown what had really killed her, so that would just look odd. It had to be something. . .accidental. Maybe hypothermia. No it wasn't cold enough for that. Maybe he got a bit to drunk. No, not even he drank enough for that. Then she grinned. It was perfect! But her brother couldn't know.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be out in a minute." When her brother didn't respond, se slipped out of the room. Then she dug around in her pocket for a pen, pencil, anything to write with. She jumped a foot in the air when she heard a voice in her ear.

"So. . . Not using the bathroom kid? Who're you killing?" Rem glanced over her shoulder and sighed. Sarama was floating over her shoulder.

"No one! Uhh. . .just looking at the rules." She scanned the page next to the entry and pretended to read the rules. Sarama chuckled.

"Do I look like a fool? You were searching your pockets and had the note open. It is so obvious your brother could see it. Rem bristled with anger. No one called her brother stupid but her! And she could only because he was her brother. She was about to speak when Sarama cut her off.

"I know, you don't need to bother to tell me how you dislike people teasing your brother." Rem nodded, and allowed a slight smile. Then she reached into one of the other pockets she had in her dark jeans. There had to be something there. She always carried a pen with her, ever since she found the note book. Granted that was only three days ago. . .

She was just about to give up when she found a small piece of lead. The tugged it out and gave it a searching glance. Small, but useable. She very slowly wrote her dad's name into the book. Sarama glanced over her should and let out a laugh.

"Killing your own dad? And this time you know too! I just hope you allow your brother to use that. . ." Rem sent a puzzled and curious glance at her.

"What do you mean? It's not like something's going to happen to him if he doesn't. . .right?" Sarama smiled, one of her cruel, mocking smiles.

"Well. . . If you do not let him write one name in the note. You will be separated when you die." She said that with such a tone, a light casual way, it caught Rem off guard.

"What? What do you mean?" Sarama chuckled again.

"Those who use the death note, do not go to heaven or hell. They go to an entirely different place. It is the nothing." Rem stopped for a minute, her lead piece paused in writing a few numbers in the note. Her brother would go to heaven or hell if he did not use it. But if he did. . . He would go to the nothing? She gave a quick thought. The nothing was probably better then hell, but worse then heaven. There was only one thing to do: wait till he wrote in it.

"You might want to finish that. . ." Sarama's voice jarred her out of her thoughts. She nodded and finished the entry. Then she read over it. Her father's name, a week's date away, and the main thing. The cause of death. It was done, and so was her dad. She sighed and shoved the note back her pocket. The note book might have been a bit big, but her pockets were way bigger. Then she put on her best peaceful face, and walked back in the room. Rebre looked up from the bed.

"Rem. . . What are you going to do? Please. . . I don't want to go back." Then he rested his head on his knees again. Rem went over and hugged her brother.

"We won't." Was all she said. Behind them, Sarama smiled. 'I picked the right people to give he note,' she thought, 'Now, all that's left is to see what they do with it.' And with that, she went back to looking around the room.

(AN: Mostly a Rem and Sarama chapter. I actually have a plan for Sarama, which none of you will ever guess! Or will you. . . Review and see if you can guess! Those who can get a shout-out in the chapter that reveals it.)


	8. Chapter 8: Rem you did what!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rem, death note, or computers.

Claimer: I own Sarama and Rebre! You can not steal them or I will pour a bucket of ice water on you!

Chapter 8: Rem. . . You did what?!

Rem stood next to her brother. Today was the day there dad was coming to get them. She knew he would not survive, but she was worried about one thing. She hadn't specified the time. She hoped it would happen before they got in the car. Rebre looked at her. He still didn't know. She had told Sarama not to say anything, since there was a lawyer behind them.

"So. . .when's he getting here?" And the stubborn shinigami had not listened. Of course. Rem heard a loud noise and knew: he was here. She looked up and saw the car swerving into the parking lot. She held her brothers hand and gulped. It didn't happen. They were going to die along with him. Then she heard the screeching and looked up. Another car was driving in the opposite way and there dad had veered in front of it.

"Don't look." She whispered as she pulled her brother around and blocked his eyes. Then she scrunched her shut and tried to ignore the sickening crunch of the cars colliding. She heard a shout to call for help, and felt a wave of guilt wash over her. How could she have done this? How could she have? But, it was to late for that know.

"Rem. . . What did you do?" Her brother was terrified. She hugged him and spoke quietly, her voice filled with the guilt she felt.

"It was the only way. . . I had to keep you away." She hugged her brother and felt him crying into her shoulder. Sarama was chuckling to herself. As she always seemed to do. Rem glanced up and immediately wished she didn't. She caught a single glimpse of the wreck, blood was everywhere, and a pool was collecting underneath the cars. She felt gentle hands pull her and Rebre into the building. Sarama followed, talking as they went.

"Well, you went through with it. Not that you could have stopped it. Not after you wrote the name." Rebre glanced at his sister. She could almost read his mind. 'Why? Did you have to do that? Was it really the only way?' He wiped the tears away from his eyes with his sleeve.

"Rem. . ." And now he's going to yell at me, she thought. " We have to go to the orphanage now, don't we?" His younger sister nodded. Even if she was younger, she was almost a head taller then the boy, so she could easily act like an older sister when he needed it. And now he needed it.

"What's an orphanage?" Sarama's puzzled voice rang out behind them. Rem looked around at the chaos and whispered softly.

"That's a place were children with no parents go. It. . . It isn't a fun place." She knew how terrible orphanages could be. And she knew there was only one way to stay out of one. They were going to leave, before the madness of the crash left.

"Rebre, you stay here." She whispered in a soft, yet commanding voice. He sensed this and nodded. She slipped away and snuck back to their room, where they had been put for their stay. She quickly shifted through the play clothes they had gotten to keep themselves occupied and pulled out a few things. Two thin coats, and a large black, ratty, backpack.

'Okay,' she thought, 'Now, a bit of food and water.' Her survival mode had kicked in, nothing could stop her from getting her brother and herself out of danger. She went down stairs and opened the fridge. Then she grabbed four water bottles and put them in the backpack. She went to the cupboard and opened it.

'Okay. . . Food, food, what kind of food do we have?' She pulled out a few things of energy bars and shoved them in. Then she added in some cans of fruit and a small knife. She wrapped a small piece of cloth around it and tied it with some twine. Then she dropped it in and looked around for any last thing.

'Okay. . . What else? Oh yes!' She grabbed a small lighter from the counter. 'There,' she thought, 'now to get Rebre and go.' She closed the backpack and pulled it on, then she slipped back into the chaos and tossed one of the jackets to her brother.

"Come on. . .We are so out of here." He nodded and followed her out. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Rebre broke the silence.

"Rem. . . What are we going to do?" She thought for a second before letting a small smile slip out.

"Now? Now we go find out if we have any family left." Sarama let out a laugh and they turned to stare at her. She waved them on, as if nothing were a miss and they just exchanged a quick look.

"Alright, mom grew up near here. Let's check there first." Her brother nodded and they started on the long walk that would lead them to something none of them would expect.

(AN: Alright, I have writers block on everything except this. Death note fans rejoice. The other fans. . .well sorry, I have stuff that needs doing. I will update the other stuff soon.)


	9. Chapter 9: So much for that plan

Disclaimer: If you have not gotten it into your head by now then you may have a serious mental problem. Let me say it again. I do NOT own death note. Okay?

Claimer: I don't own death note, but I do own Sarama and Rebre. If you steal them I will pour steak sauce on you and push you into a pit full of lions.

Chapter 9: So much for that idea.

Rem felt more exhausted then she had ever felt in her life. She was a young girl, and she hated running. Of course, in the planning for the whole running away think she had never considered this. Rebre was as tired as she was. He tried to hide it, but she could tell. Sarama was just floating along lazily after them. She was really beginning to envy the shinigami. While they had to walk, she just drifted along after them. Luckily for her, she had wings.

"Rem. . . Can we rest now?" Her brothers voice had jerked her out of her thoughts and made her stop. Her brain instantly kicked into thinking mode, and she puzzled about how far away they were. She glanced at a small watch she had gotten for her birthday and her eyes widened. They had been walking for fours hours already?! No wonder they were tired.

"Yeah. . . Sit down and we can get some water." She pulled a bottle out and passed it to him. He started to gulp it down, but stopped when Rem glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Drink it slowly. . . You'll get sick otherwise." Her brother nodded and sipped at the water. She went back to thinking. If you walked at about four miles per hour, they had walked about sixteen miles. That was very little. They would probably be tracked down soon. And then sent to an orphanage, and then who knows what else. She heard her brother and Sarama talking and glanced up at them. Then she listened to what they were saying.

"So. . . Why did we get the death note?" Her brother was saying. Rem smiled to herself. She had been wondering the same thing since they had picked it up.

"Well. . . I was bored, as most shinigami are in the shinigami realm. It was either drop the death note and hope someone interesting picked it up, or sleep and gamble. And I use the term sleep very loosely. . ." The shinigami explained. Rem honestly couldn't blame her. Humans and shinigami are a bit alike, she mused to herself, they both have need things to do.

Rebre looked up and seemed to be concentrating hard on something. Sarama glanced at him, then to Rem. She was clearly confused by this.

"Uhh. . . What's with him?" She asked. Rem placed a finger to her lips. When her brother paid attention to things, it was serious. Then she raised her head as well. She heard a faint noise, growing louder each second. It took a moment before she realized what it was. Sirens! Obviously they had been missed, and now were being tracked down. This was bad.

Rebre seemed to echo her thoughts. "Rem. . . We need to get out of here." He spoke quietly and helped her to her feet. The only thing that could be down was to get away from the rode. They both started to run before Rem noticed one thing. They had left the backpack at their resting spot!

"Hang on," She called to them. "I need to go get the backpack." The most important thing that the tattered pack had, was the death note. If they found that and read the rules and entry's. . . both Rem and her brother were in even worse trouble. She crouched down and stuffed the notebook and the half empty water bottle in the backpack. Then she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder.

"Now kid. . . You need to come back with us. Where's your brother? We know he left with you." The cops had finally caught up with them. Rebre peeked out from behind a tree, before making a quick decision and walking out. They were both loaded into the car, and driven back to the police station.

"Now you two were going to go to a regular orphanage, but now we have no choice. Now your going to one for mentally unstable children. If you had stayed, then you might have been able to live at least a bit more regularly, but no, you had to run." The police man droned on while the two kids tuned him out. They held a whispered conversation about what they were going to do and decided against trying to run again. They would just have to stay and try to find the rest of their family here.

"You two really do have horrible luck." Sarama said. "I mean really, first you kill your mom, then your house burns down, then you kill your dad, then you run away, and now you get caught. This is going to be interesting. Far more so then the shinigami realm." Rem normally would have told the shinigami to shut up, but they had pulled up the orphanage.

"Were here." The guy in front said unnecessarily. It was very obvious that they were there, and if Rem wouldn't have been so tired, she would have told him so. They were led to a room with two beds. One was occupied, so it was clear that only one of them would stay there. After a quick glance around the room, Rem knew it would be Rebre.

The other occupant was a young-ish boy. A little older then them. He had spiky hair that stuck out in every which way, and pale skin. He had on black cloths, so the could plainly see he was Goth. He smiled widely when he saw them and made a quick introduction.

"Hey newbie's. Names Ryuk."

(AN: If this is not a cliffy, I don't know what is. Yes, I added Ryuk into the story. I just couldn't help It. Now, how does Ryuk get turned into a shinigami? You'll see later. Please review and tell me what you think!)


	10. Chapter 10: Not another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own death note. If you are actually thick headed enough to think I do, then beat yourself with a frying pan.

Claimer: I own Sarama and Rebre! If you steal either of them. . . I will sic the evil side of my personality on you!

Chapter 10: Not another one!

Rem glanced at the spiky haired boy. She could tell he was trouble. There seemed to be something behind his smile. Something that said he knew something they didn't. Sarama was laughing again. Rem put this together and thought. Something pinked at the back of her mind. Something. . .

And then she was being lead away to her room. She walked into her room and glance around. Someone else was there. She glanced at the other half of the room. Although whoever else lived there was neat, she detected subtle hints. The bed was made, while the other was bare, and there was a small charm bracelet hanging on a nail just barley sticking out of the dresser.

She sat down on her bed and sighed. Sure, things hadn't been perfect before, but now? Her parents were dead, and she was in an orphanage for troubled children.

"Why is my life so screwed up?" She only realized she said this out loud when she heard Sarama laughing.

"I can answer why your life has been so terrible recently. . . That is one thing that comes with the death note. Your life is filled with anguish and torment. I probably should have told you that sooner." Rem felt a white hot rage run through her.

"WHAT? Is there anything else you haven't bothered to tell me!" Rem new she needed to quiet down, and that this wasn't really something to be mad about, but she hated being lied to or not fully informed. Especially about important things. And she considered this highly important.

"Well, only the about the eye deal. If you give me half of your remaining life, you will receive the power of a shinigami's eyes until you die, or give up the note." She said this so matter of factly, Rem had to hold back the urge to scream.

"Hmm. . . An eye deal. That sounds interesting." She let her anger cool. Maybe that would be helpful. She would think about asking for it. Besides, her life would only stay bad or get worse. Would it really matter if she gave some of it up?

She pulled out the death note and scanned it. She had to let her brother use it at least once for them to not be split up. She began to wonder who they would kill. Then she jolted herself. Was she actually thinking about killing someone? She shoved the death note in her backpack and shuddered. Then she thought for a moment.

"Sarama. . . You said that people couldn't see a shinigami unless they touched a death note, right?" She had a suspicion. But she needed a few key details.

"A death note that the shinigami owned. But, other shinigami can see them without having to touch the note." Rem smiled to herself. She was just about to ask Sarama yet another question, when the spiky haired boy, Ryuk, walked in.

"Who're you talking to?" Rem silently cursed herself. How could she be so careless? She shouldn't have yelled so loudly.

"Myself. I often discuss problems with my self as it helps me solve them. . ." She really didn't care how stupid or crazy she sounded. It was better then the truth. Ryuk grinned at her.

"Oh really. So, you don't tell yourself things? Cause you said 'Is there anything else you haven't told me?'" Rem gulped. This was more then she needed. Her and her brothers lives had already gone down the toilet. The last thing she needed was some Goth boy finding out about shinigami.

"No. . . I know what's really going on." Rem jerked out of her thoughts and stared at him. How could he know? As if in answer to her unspoken question, he added:

"I know because a death note users life span can not be seen by other death note users, if they have the eyes."

(AN: Okay, I added another chapter. Now please review and tell me what you think. I'll give you cookies if you do!)


	11. Chapter 11: And then there were three

Disclaimer: I am being forced (Against my will) to say this. I don't own death note!

Claimer: I am happily and willingly saying this. I own Sarama and Rebre. Steal them from me and I will sic Pez, the pessimistic side of my personality, on you.

Chapter 11: And so there were three.

Rem stared at the kid. He had a death note? And he had the eyes too. That could be a bad combination. For her and Rebre at least. Ryuk laughed at her expression. 

"Calm down. I'm not going to kill you! Not yet anyway. . ." Rem glared at him. She was about 90% sure he was joking again. He smiled widely, showing that she was right.

"Of course, I knew when I saw you that you had a death note." He was bragging. There was nothing Rem hated more then someone who bragged. 

"If you don't stop bragging, I'm going to knock a few of your teeth out." She also was not afraid of getting into trouble for fighting.

"Whoa, don't forget I have the eyes, so I could kill you very quickly." Which was the last straw. The one thing Rem hated most was someone threatening people. 

"And you told me your name so I could kill you just as fast." She might have been acting like a hypocrite but she didn't really care, at the moment. Ryuk, however, merely grinned at the threat.

"How neither of us kills each other. Plus, I could just kill your brother if I needed revenge." Rem closed the distant between them and stared the boy in the eyes. Nobody messed with her family. She would reflect on the Irony of that comment later. Now, however, she had to deal with this annoying as heck boy.

"Or, I could take your death note and then you would be helpless." Ryuk grinned wider. If he didn't lose that smile. . . Her concentration was broken by Ryuk talking again.

"So. . . Can I meet your shinigami? I want to see what another one would look like." Rem considered for a moment. Then she nodded. 

"But. You have to go outside the room until I get my death note out." He rolled his eyes. Obviously the Goth boy couldn't care less about secrecy. But, he went out of the room, leaving Rem time to wonder what the heck she was going to do.

Rem had two main choices. One, show him the death note and Sarama. Two, don't and risk him hurting Rebre or herself. 

She didn't know much about him, but figured that he wouldn't do anything if she did show him. Because, he didn't need two death notes. And having two shinigami would just be annoying. She could barely stand having one! She decided, she would trust him. For now. She pulled the death note out of her back and made sure to keep a pen near by.

"Alright, you can come back in." Ryuk walked back in, looking extremely bored. She held out the death note. Then just as he was reaching for it, she thought of something.

"You had better let me and Rebre see the shinigami that follows _you around." Once he nodded she let him gingerly touch the corner of the death note. Then she grinned as he flinched. After he got used to Sarama, which took a total of two seconds, he gestured to the door. Then, sighing at Rem's confused look, he said. _

"_Well, you wanted me to show you and your brother. Hurry up or I'm just going to show him!" Rem glared, but followed him down the hallway to her brothers room. They found Rebre asleep. Ryuk was going to wait, but Rem told him not to bother. Then she walked over to the bed, grabbed the sheet, and sent her brother flipping onto his stomach. He immediately woke up. _

"_HEY! What gives? I was sleeping, if you didn't notice!" Rem let her brother vent for a couple minutes, until his curiosity got the better of him. After all, she only woke him up if it was important._

"_So why did you wake me up?" Rebre had a confused look. She was beginning to wonder if he even knew Ryuk had a death note. She made sure._

"_Well, Goth boy over here has a death note too. Apparently he made an eye deal that someone didn't tell us about." She had made pointed glances at the two subjects of her speech, and when she was done turned her attention to her brother. _

"_And since he can see Sarama, he is going to let us see his shinigami." Rebre just stared at her. He was either absorbing the information, or sleeping while sitting down. When he shook his head and grinned, Rem knew it was the former. _

"_Cool! So, where's your death note?" As an answer, Ryuk reached down and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He then held it out to the two confused kids._

"_The paper is from the death note. It works the same as it does in the book. Just touch it!" He added the last bit when they failed to do anything. Rebre was the first to reach out and poke at the paper. Then he looked up and jumped. Rem wanted to see the shinigami too, so she took the paper from the boys hand. _

_She looked up and took in what she saw. Hovering over the boys shoulder, was a figure that looked like someone had made him out of a patch work quilt. The patches looked white and blue, and his mouth seemed to be sewn shut. He was missing one eye, and all in all looked like something out of a horror movie. Ryuk grinned and introduced his shinigami._

"_This is Gelus."_

_(AN: And now we know why Rem was friends with Gelus. Hope you like the new chapter!)_


	12. Chapter 12: To the park!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own death note. All who think I do will be sent to MU. . . What's with the rhyming?

Chapter 12: To the park!

So, now there three death note users that Rem knew of. She wondered how many there were. It was the day after they had found out about Ryuk and Gelus. Now she was thinking. Her roommate hadn't gotten back, so she scanned over the death note's rules and thought.

She was going to brood more, when she heard an exited shout. It came from her brother, she knew that. He brother ran into her room, with a smile on his face.

"Rem! Get your shoes on! Were going to the park!" The girl nodded and set down the death note. Then she hesitated, before calling her brother back into the room. He came in and looked at her, wondering what it could be.

"Come here. And shut the door." Her brother complied. That wasn't like him, but she guessed that he had heard the strain on her voice. She ripped out several pages of the death note and folded them up. Then she clipped a pen to the pages and tossed it to him.

"Keep this with you. They should work like the notebook. Only use them in emergencies." She instructed as she placed another wad with a pen in her own pocket. Then she leaned down and pried up a floor board.

Sure, it had taken her half the night to get the stupid thing to move, but now they could hide it. After slipping the Death note in the small space, and letting the board fall into place. She started to pull her shoes on and let out a small laugh when she saw her brother had slipped from the room while she was distracted.

The walk to the park felt wonderful. Apparently, the kids could come and go as they please, so long as they didn't to anything that would get the in trouble. So the three children, and two shinigami, went to the park. Rem wondered why Sarama was so quiet. It wasn't like her. She didn't know about Gelus though.

They got to the park quickly. It was deserted. Odd. It looked fun, with swings and slides and even an obstacle course. Something prickled in the back of her mind. The shinigami being oddly quiet, the park being abandoned. She nudged the thoughts away and turned to her brother.

"Let's teach Ryuk here how to play ring around the seeker!" Ryuk and the shinigamis had puzzled looks on their faces. Rebre was grinning. Rem rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Okay, what you do is it's basically hide and seek. But, you have a certain way to count. What you do when you count, you spin around in circles with your eyes closed and chant the ring around the rosy thing." Ryuk rolled his eyes, wondering why they thought of such a childish game. Then Rebre spoke up.

"Shinigami play too! After all, nobody else is here." Sarama had almost the same reaction as Ryuk. She couldn't yet tell with Gelus. Rem counted to three and them both her and her brother quickly yelled.

"Not it!" Gelus grasped it and copied them. Ryuk muttered it followed by Sarama. Rebre laughed and pointed at the female shinigami.

"Your it!" He was about to run off, as were the rest, when Sarama asked.

"What do I have to say." Rem saw her confused look and chanted, soon joined by her brother.

"Ring around the rosy,

Pocket full of posy,

Ashes, ashes,

We all fall down!"

And with that, everyone scattered while Sarama flew around in circles, and chanted the phrase she thought was ridicules. Rem quickly ran over to the slide. She crawled in, and stuck about halfway in. She settled down. Once she slowed her breathing to slight and even, she heard a soft sound. It was coming from the top of the slide.

Her curiosity over powered her, and she began to crawl up the slide. She peeked around as best she could, without showing she was there. What she saw shocked her. There was a man sleeping. He had a knife on his belt. It was covered in blood.

She tried to scoot backwards without making a noise. She must not have done it very well, because he woke up. He saw her and reached for his dagger. There was a crazy glint in his eyes. She pushed hard against the slide, away from the man who she was sure would kill her. She recognized him. He was on the news before the death note had been dropped in their laps. He was a deranged murderer.

She scurried out of the mouth, past a startled Sarama. The shinigami glanced at her and seemed to wince. She didn't have a clue why, but she knew it was bad. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes and saw her brother standing besides Sarama. They seemed to be talking.

She looked away and kept running. Then she felt a hand grip hers. It yanked her down and she got a mouthful of gravel. She turned over and gazed at the man. He had his knife out. The next second it was at her throat. She was sure she was going to die. She saw her brother again, and knew he was next.

He had the pages out and was looking at his watch. But she knew it would be impossible. He didn't know the guys name. And Sarama wouldn't tell him. She felt the knife press down against her throat. Then one thought hit her. The only way her brother could have known the killers name.

She wasn't sure, but when the pressure on her throat released and she heard the loud _thud from the man hitting the ground, she knew for sure. What her brother had done to save her._

_He had made they eyes deal with Sarama. _

_(AN: And that's a wrap! Alright, please send in reviews and you get giant pizza muffins!)_


	13. Chapter 13: Sarama How?

Disclaimer: The only people who I own are Rebre, and Sarama. I OWN NO ONE ELSE!

Chapter 13: Sarama. . .How?

Rem and her friends walked home in silence. After they had dragged Ryuk and Gelus out of their hiding places and explained what was going on, they agreed it would be best if they left the park for the time being.

Rem was worried about her brother. His life had just been cut in half. Would he die soon? She wanted to know, but already knew that she would never find out. Even if she did make the eye deal she wouldn't be able to see her brothers life span.

She kept thinking about this until the reached the orphanage for troubled kids. Now she thought it was stupid that they had ran in the first place. They might have had at least a semi-normal life. She went to her room, still empty of her roommate, and laid down on her bed. She didn't think she could fall asleep after all that had happened, but her eyelids were heavy within seconds. In minutes she was asleep

Her dream was strange. There were lights, animals, rides, games, and clowns. Lots of clowns. It looked like a circus. Looking around, she realized that it was indeed_ a circus. Her dream self walked slowly around, admiring the rides and games. The place looked like loads of fun. Then, out of the cornor of her eye, she saw herself, Rebre, and Sarama._

_She was shocked. However, nobody seemed able to see her. She followed herself around, a very disturbing experience, and saw herself enjoying countless rides, winning stuff at games, and all in all having a wonderful time._

_Then she shivered. Something horrible was about to happen. Before it did, however, the scene shifted. Her surroundings blurred and melted together. Then they darkened. Then colors appeared again, lighter, and a new scene unfolded in front of her._

_A little girl, not quite seven, was running around in a field. She was laughing and allowing her black hair to flow around her in the wind. The look on her face was one of pure joy. Rem recognized her, and heard the tell-tale click behind her. The scene shifted again._

_The same girl, about a year older was looking at a notebook in wonder. Looking closer, Rem saw it was a Death Note. The child took out a pen and drew pictures in it. Then she wrote a single sentence in it. It said 'I made a new friend named Amber.' Then she went into the blackness, and a third scene shifted around her._

_The girl looking horrified. Rem new that someone had just told her Amber was dead. She ran outside and began to cry. A figure, a shinigami Rem knew, was floating over her. He placed a hand on the girls shoulder, who jumped up and screamed. This scene ended with the shinigami trying to explain things to the girl._

_Another shift. The girl was about five years older. She was running away, from something Rem could not see. There was a shout, a gunshot, then the girl fell to the ground, blood dripping from a gaping hole in her chest._

_The next scene was the last, Rem could tell. The girl was floating in blackness. The hole was still dripping blood. Then, what looked like a giant hand pulled her into a barren, grey wasteland. The girls body shifted and melted into twisting shapes. When she stood up, she looked exactly like a shinigami Rem knew. It was Sarama. The shinigami that had gifted a death note to her was talking. Then, abruptly, everything went black._

_Rem sat up in her bed. It was midnight. Sarama was floating overhead, looking bored The dream had told her two things. One, shinigami came from humans. Two, the girl she had seen, Sarama, who she had recognized from a picture her mom had. . .Rem had to force herself to think it._

_Sarama was her older sister!_

_(AN: Who saw that coming? Well, no one told me they did. Review and tell me what you think! This chapter was only made to take up space though. . .)_


	14. Chapter 14 The box

Disclaimer: I only own Rebre and Sarama. I own nothing else. I only wish I did.

Chapter 14: The box.

Rem couldn't sleep. With the dream she just had, who could blame her? She might have jumped to conclusions about Sarama, but she felt as if the dream meant something. It was kind of like the dream she had the day they got the death note. She snuck another peek at her shinigami. Was she really her sister? And if so why had she never known about her? She didn't think she would be able to fall asleep for a while. She was proved wrong when she was shaken awake the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and looked up. There was a young girl, about five, standing above her. The girl had fiery red hair and freckles running across her nos. From what Rem could see, her eyes were hazel.

"Umm. . .You need to get up. A guy is here with something for you." The little girl had a soft voice, it was obvious she was a shy child. Rem sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Who was sending her a box?

"Uhh. What's your name?" It was the only thing Rem could think of to say. The little girl smiled slightly. Rem made the assumption that not many people had bothered to ask the girl her name before.

"Chestea. . ." She whispered quietly. The she turned and left leaving Rem alone to ponder. After a few minutes of forcing herself to wake up, she changed and went downstairs. The front room of the orphanage was bleak. Not much furniture. Less color. Rem hated having to spend time there. But now her curiosity kept her there. She saw a man standing n front of the counter with a box. She could recognize him. He was the cop who had driven them to the orphanage in the first place. He didn't look to please at having to be there. Rem wasn't to pleased that she had been woken up for an unknown reason. The officer looked up, realized she was there, and walked over with the box in hand.

"You're Rem right? I was supposed to bring this to you." He dropped the box in her hands. It was made of metal, and a bit blackened. It had a combination lock on it that looked as if it hadn't been opened recently. There was a faint tracing, as if initials were carved on the lid. She would clean it up later, right now she needed to focus on what the cops was saying.

"This was the only thing intact from your house. Rightfully it belongs to you and your brother, as no other kin were found." Rem nodded, only half listening. This box had been a treasure of her mothers. She would hold whatever was in there dear till the day she died. The cop was saying something again.

"We haven't been able to find the code though. . ." They obviously hadn't tried to hard. Whatever was in there must not have meant much as evidence. Rem was beginning to hate cops. She ignored the one standing in front of her, and went back up to her room. She found the little girl from earlier sitting on the bed that had been made when she arrived. The girl looked up at her and gave a half-wave before returning to being slumped over what ever she was doing. Rem had wanted to open the box by herself, or with her brother, but the girl being there hindered that. She sat on her bed and looked at the child. Then, before she could stop herself, she asked her a question.

"What are you doing here?" It sounded rude and blunt. Rem wished she had never said that. The girl looked up with sad eyes and spoke in her quite voice.

"This is my room too. . . Sorry if I'm bothering you." With that the girl dropped what she was doing and left the room. Rem felt immensely guilty. She didn't know where the girl had gone, so she couldn't go to comfort her. Instead, she looked at what the Chestea had been doing. It seem to be a project. It was a yarn choker with a bell on it. Rem sighed and shoved the box under her bed, all thoughts of opening it vanishing with the strange little girl. She could open it after a rest. She settled down in her bed and nodded off quickly. As soon as she went to sleep, she entered a dream. She had just enough time to think, not again, before she entered the blackness.

(AN: Wow. . .I reached over 10,000 words. I didn't think this story would actually reach this far.)


	15. Chapter 15: The dream

Disclaimer: I only own Rebre, Sarama and Chestea (She'll play a more important roll later) I own no one else.

Chapter 15: Another dream

Rem's dream was strange. Of course, all of her recant dreams had been strange. But this was one of the realistic ones. One like the figure she had seen in her dream, which was probably a shinigami. Or when she had dreamed about Sarama's life. In this one, there was nothing but blackness. Long strands glowing red numbers floated around her in the seemingly empty space. Rem was frightened, a feeling she had no idea why she felt. Then she heard a soft voice that made her spin around, a voice she could recognize no matter what happened.

"Rem? Can you hear me?" It was her mother! The young girl ran up and hugged her mom. She had missed her more then anything. Her mom hugged her back for a second with a slight smile. Then she pulled away and her face, pale against her dark hair, was set determinedly. Rem tried to talk, but her voice had been in lost in the dream.

"I need to show you something." The dead woman began to walk in the direction she must have approached. Silently Rem followed her mother. She was full to bursting with questions she longed to ask. Something about the way her mom was acting, purposely very unlike the carefree mother she had been in life, kept Rem quiet more then the dream did.

After a few more moments of walking in silence they reached numbers different then the ones in the beginning of the dream. These ones looked, bluntly put, dead. They were small, and lacked the glow that the larger ones had. Rem gave her mother a questioning look.

"Pay attention. I can only show you this one time." Then she leaned down and began piling the number on top of each other. The pile shifted and began to glow after the first few had been added. It stretched out, growing wider. Occasionally she would brush a few numbers off. When she had finished the number floated up. It didn't glow as brightly as the other ones, nor was it as large, but something told Rem that this number was special.

She committed the number, 9763, to memory. She muttered it under her breath, shocked when the words came out. She focused back at her surroundings.. They were fading, growing dim. Her mother had gone.

Rem cried out and shot into a sitting position in her bed. The number from her dream still floated in the front of her memory. The dream had been so realistic. Could the number be. . .?

Chestea was gone. It was now or never. She reached under her bed and pulled out the small box. Then she took a deep breath and slowly slid the numbers onto the combination lock. Down to nine, down to seven, down to six, up to three. The lock clicked open, slightly shocking Rem. She slowly opened the box to see what was in it. The only thing was a small black box, the kind for jewelry. It looked old, the color faded slightly. She reached in and opened it, the first thing her mind processing being the initials engraved on the front, in elegant script.

R,E,M

She was shocked to see the initials spelled out her name. After she had got over said shock, she focused more on the necklace. It was a silver locket, heart shaped. It had bits of gold all around the rim as if somebody had sewn it shut. It look very old. Rem carefully picked it up and turned examined it. It was cold to the touch from having been in both boxes so long. She carefully pried it open. In it was a yellowing picture of who she assumed was Sarama as a human. Carved into the side opposite the picture there were three words.

Reshmi

Elise

Madison

Madison was her last name, which pointed to Sarama being her sister more then ever. As for the rest of the name. . . Shinigami could change their name's right? Rem stared for a long moment at the necklace before slowly putting it on and tucking it in her shirt. She would keep it. Sarama had claim to it, but Sarama was dead. It wasn't like she could call the cops. She changed into fresh clothes and began to wonder what to do for the day. She was saved by Ryuk and her brother, along with Gelus and Sarama walking/floating into the room. And Ryuk said.

"We're going to the circus!"


	16. Chapter 16: Invitations

A/N I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. School, and my computer getting a virus have kept me away. But now I should get updates on here more often. I'll stop ranting now and let you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sarama, Rebre, and Cheastea.

Rem felt like an idiot. Why, oh why, had she agreed to go with Ryuk? Well, she reasoned, her brother wanted to go. But, after the park incident, should she really consider it? Another thing she had to worry about was her dream. They had been at a circus then and she had held a feeling of dread. At least Sarama was bugging Rebre for a while. She was just about to grab her clothes, when Cheastea walked had an idea.

"Hey, Cheastea, the circus is in town and we're going. Want to come with us?" The girl looked up at her, before smiling shyly and nodding. Rem grinned.

"Okay then. Just get ready and meet us fown at the lobby, okay?" Cheastea smiled and reached under her bed. Sge tugged out a suit case and grabbed some clothes, before running off to the bathroom to change.

"Okay then. . ." Rem dug around in her drawer. The orphanage gave them a kind of allowance, and she had been saving up for a while. She was sure she had enough to bring Cheastea along with her.

Rem hurridly changed from her current outift to jeans and a T-shirt that read 'I don't have a short attenction span I ju- Oh look, a cloud!'

Eventually the all got dressed and met in the living room. Ryuk glanced at C heastea and looked from Rebre to Rem.

"So," he said, "who invited the shrimp?" Cheastea looked down, so Rem defended her.

"I did and she is not a shrimp." She sent a glare at Ryuk. He glared back and they had a staring contest. Rebre cough and the both looked at him.

"We're going to be late." He told them. Leave it to Rebre to remember when the circus opened, but not anything else. Rem sighed.

"Okay, let's go." The checked out, making sure to put where they were going and when they'd be back. Then the four humans and two shinigami went to the circus.

A/N Yes, short. I'm sorry and I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just have a tad bit of writers block right now. Please R&R. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17: Circus

Disclaimer: I only own Rebre, Sarama and Chestea. DON'T SUE ME!

Chapter: 17 Circus

After paying, deciding on where to meet when they were ready to go, and the initial awe of all the rides and booths, they all went their separate ways. Rem went to get her favorite snack, chocolate covered strawberries. Rebre went to ride some roller coasters. Ryuk went to bob for apples. Chestea, to Rem's surprise, followed Rebre, instead of going on her own. Sarama stayed with Rem, and Gelus went with Ryuk, of course.

"What are you going to do now?" Rem turned toward the voice. Sarama, of course. She looked around and whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Who knows? I guess I'll just wander around for the time being." Which is exactly what she did. The blue haired girl wandered around, occasionally going on a ride or playing a game. She even one a small sword necklace.

The circus was fun. No one could deny that. Even the normally serious Rem was having fun. As Sarama watched the girl, she frowned. The humans life span. It was low, very low. The shinigami could do any thing about it though. She let the girl have fun, enjoying herself. After all, it appeared she wouldn't be around to have fun much longer.

Rem, oblivious to the shinigami's thoughts, was getting tired. They would probably have to go soon. With a yawn, she decided to get on one last ride. The ride, called the zipper, was fast. Not only that, but there was no telling where it would go. It could go backwards, forwards, upside down. It was a mass of confusion. And when she got to the line, she was shocked to see her brother , Chestea, Gelus and Ryuk. With a grin, she ran over to them.

"Are you guys having fun?" She asked. Her brother spoke first.

"Duh! This place is awesome! There are so many rides and games. And the snacks are delicious, cotton candy and nachos and popcorn and snow cones. Did you know they have pickle flavored snow cones?" Rebre asked as he finished his rant.

"Umm. . . No, I didn't." Rem muttered. Then she looked at the ride. "So, what do you think about riding this, then heading home?"

Everyone agreed quickly. It was getting late, almost midnight, and they had to be back soon. So the friends boarded the ride, laughing as it was loaded, then screeching as it started moving. They were all smiling as they got off and left, discussing what was going on.

They had no idea it was probably going to be the last time they ever spoke to each other.

A/N Don't kill me for that cliff hanger! I know exactly what is going to happen, and since summer is so close, I'll probably get the next chapter out soon. This weekend tops. Anyway, let me know what you thought. And since I'm not sure what to do, leave me a review and please tell me. Should I stop this when Rem actually shows up in the series? Or continue with her POV until she dies for good? Tell me please and thank you.


	18. Chapter 18: Final

Disclaimer: I own Rebre, Sarama, and Chestea. That's it! Oh, and I don't own the idea for Pennywise either.

Chapter 18: Final

The small group was on their way home, four humans and two shinigami. Rem was just laughing at a something random her brother had said, when they heard a voice.

"Hey. . . What are you little kids doing here?" A cold voice asked.

Rem looked over to where the voice was coming from. She saw a hunched figure sitting in the alley. It seemed to be a clown. Probably from the circus. However, something seemed very off about this clown.

"Back up." Rem whispered to the others. Normally, none of them would have listened, but the girl was using a strange tone of voice. So, they took a few steps back, with the exception of Rebre.

The clown stood up and turned to them. He was dressed exactly like the clown from IT. Even down to the teeth, which were very pointed. The girl looked above his head. The name Pennywise hovered in dark red letters. She knew her brother and Ryuk were seeing the same name.

The man gave an insane laugh, then started forward. He moved swiftly, soon standing in front of the children.

"Maybe we should get you away from here?" He asked in a dangerous voice. Then he roughly grabbed Rem's shoulder. The girl acted on instinct and kicked the clown. She pulled away, then grabbed her brothers hand and took off.

Ryuk grabbed Chestea, and pulled her onto his back, running just that bit faster then the other two, so the clown started chasing them.

Rem didn't know where she was leading them. She just knew she had to run. In the end, she ran to the docks, a very stupid move. The clown started advancing on them, still laughing insanely.

Just as they reached the end of the docks, the man stiffened. Clutching his chest, he stumbled a bit, then fell over into the water. The body floated, there, lifeless. Rem looked around. Her brother was just as confused as she was, and Sarama didn't have her death note.

Across the park, the gothic boy was putting the scrap of Death Note paper in his pocket. He could only hope he saved his friends in time.

Back at the docks, Rem slowly let her tension fade. Her brother was leaning over the side, trying to see the body.

"Reb, stop doing that, you know you can't-" She was cut off as her brother leaned a bit to much, and fell over the side of the peer. Rem looked down to see her brother thrashing around. Then she prepared to jump in. She had to rescue him.

"Rem. . ." The girl looked over to her shinigami, started led.

"Sarama, please. I need to get my brother." The shinigami shook her head.

"Rem, I would recommend you stay up here." The girl huffed.

"No! I'm going to rescue my brother!" She turned and jumped, only realizing as she hit the water, what Sarama meant. After all, shinigami's can see any humans lifespan, death note or not.

The girl felt the cold water knock the air from her lungs, and she struggled to get air. The second her lungs filled, she swam to her brother, who had drifted out a bit. The water was notorious for undertows. The girl used that, swimming with it until she reached her brother.

The boy was frantic, splashing around violently. He grabbed Rem and hugged her, trying to stay afloat. The only problem was, he grabbed her arms. They both went under, staying under for a while before Rem struggled to the surface.

Rebre fell off of her, so she grabbed his hand and started pulling him to shore. He was being strangely still, for one so panicked before. The girl glanced back at her brother, crying out as she saw that his name was gone.

She spun around, trying to get them to shore. He couldn't be gone, he couldn't be. Her brother was just unconscious. That was all.

The girl felt her muscles being drained of energy as she fought her way back to the peer. She was close, she had almost reached the peer when she saw something that made her lose hope.

Sarama stood on the peer, writing in her Death Note. Both of the owners time had run out, so she wrote both their names, putting 'drowned' as a cause. Then she put her Death Note away, and watched as her siblings died, the same way she had.

Rem felt the water overpower her. She felt herself being pulled to the bottom, with no energy to pull herself back up. She felt a pain in her lungs as she tried to hold her breath, and she felt the world fade.

And then she felt nothing.

Rem felt herself wake up slowly, as if coming back from a dream. She glanced down, still not fully there, and saw she had changed. She was now a being of bones. The bones were bleached white, and she could feel her hair. It had thickened into thick waxy strands.

The new shinigami looked next to her. There, laying down, was a shinigami that looked like her. Only, he was black. His hair was black to, with golden tips. The other shinigami opened his eyes, and they glowed golden.

A name floated over his head. Rebre.

Rem blinked, then tackled her brother in a hug.

"What the hell? Rem? What happened?" He asked, seeing her own name.

"You moron." She laughed.

"Touching. It's nice to see you both again." A familiar voice spoke. Looking up, the twins saw their shinigami standing over them.

"Now, let me see, you two are the newest shinigami, blah blah blah, here are a pair of Death Notes for you." She said, holding out two of the books. The two took them, very confused. Sarama sighed.

"Okay, all you have to do is kill people, and you'll live longer. Other then that, just sit round and do nothing, or play shini-poker. Whatever." The other shinigami turned and jumped in the air, flying off before either could get out a word.

"That was odd. . ." Rebre muttered. Then he grinned. "I'm gonna go play shini-poker. However you do that." He stood up and walked away, to a group of shinigami sitting huddle in the around something. Probably cards.

Rem sighed. That was her brother. His way of handling the situation would be to ignore it. The girl stood up and stretched, then spread her wings. She wanted to fly.

A/N Done! Now, there's going to be a sequal, but not until I finish some of my other stories. I'm sorry for the wait.


End file.
